Demigod Songfics
by I am Gwen daughter of Arcus
Summary: I don't own any of the songs used. I also don't own any characters mentioned. I DO own the plots though! MAJOR JEYNA FLUFF! With other Pairings, but mostly Jeyna. Future Songs include: Amnesia by The Tubes -Jeyna, Bad Day by Daniel Powder -Dwen, Believe by Cher -Jeyna, and Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift -Jeyna One-sided Jasper.
1. Drops of Jupiter:Jeyna

Now that's she's back in the atmosphere with drops of Jupiter in her hair

Jason sighed as he looked at Reyna. He knew how sad he felt about being with her again but her thinking he cheated on her. How did she feel? Did she miss him? She looked so beautiful with the raindrops in her hair.…

He acts like summer and walks like rain reminds me that there's time to change hey hey

Reyna thought about how Jason was always happy. Like it was summer all the time. He walked roughly though. It was almost as if he was sad. But she knew it wasn't possible. He had Piper. Somehow it made her want to be more outward with her feelings.

Since she returned from her stay on the moon, she listens like spring and she talks like June hey hey

Jason thought ever since he re-met her, Reyna listened intently to his stories. Almost as if she wishes she were in them. She talked so softly like there was only sadness inside her.

Tell me did you sail across the sun did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded and that heaven is overrated

Reyna asked him what he did while he was gone. She was hoping he had been trying to find his way to camp. But he always said Piper. She listened with a sad smile on her face. She re-told him stories of how they had almost died together several times.

Tell me did you fall from a shooting star one without a permanent scar

Jason wondered several times if she had ever gave up and went out with someone else. Someone without a scar on there lip. From a stapler.

And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Reyna wondered if Jason missed her at all while he was trying to remember. Did he forget her?

Now that she's back from that soul vacation tracing her way through the constellation She checks out Mozart while she does tai-Bo reminds me that there time to grow

Jason saw Reyna Trying to stop herself from crying. Reyna never cries. Later he saw her killing a dummy. He remembered all it took was rushing over calling her Rey and hugging her. But he couldn't do that to Piper.

Now that he's back in the atmosphere I'm afraid he might think of me as plain old Jane told a story about a man who was too afraid to fly so he never did land

Reyna compared herself to Piper. HA! No contest. Piper was obviously prettier. No wonder Jason prefers her. She remembered how on their first date Reyna wanted Jason to fly her up to the top of the tree. Jason was afraid he'd drop her so he refused. He wouldn't even land. So Reyna pulled him down.

Tell me Did the wind sweep you off your feet did you finally get the chance to dance Along the light of day and head back to the milky way

Jason was going to get her back. He decided he would finally fly her to the top of that tree where she wanted, on their first date. But she refused, said she just wanted to be with him.

Tell me did Venus blow your mind was it everything you wanted to find and did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Reyna wondered if Venus did this to her. Favored her own daughter over Reyna. Of course, why wouldn't she? Piper was better after all. But did Jason miss her?

Can you imagine no love, no pride, no deep fried chicken

Jason told Reyna that her life would suck without him. She agreed and added deep fried chicken. They used to go on dates for deep fried chicken all the time. Reyna told him not to tell anyone. Reyna was all about her pride, after all.

Your best friend sticking up for you even

Reyna remembered when Lupa had wanted to kick Jason out of camp for leaving for eight months. Reyna convinced her not to, even though Jason didn't care for her anymore.

When I know your wrong

Jason told Reyna never to challenge Lupa ever again for him. " I love you."

Can you imagine no first dance

Reyna hoped he remembered their first dance. It was Reyna's favorite memory.

Freeze dried romance

Jason remembered when they had to hide their relationship from Lupa. Reyna had acted like she couldn't stand him. He kept picking on her.

Five hour phone conversation

Reyna remembered how she had blabbed about how she loved him, and he silenced her with a kiss. " call me."

Best Soy latte you ever had

Jason took her for lattes once. Reyna had screamed this was the best thing ever ran outside the borders on a a sugar high, and started killing monsters like crazy.

And me

Reyna had no idea how Jason felt about her now. First her, then Piper, then Reyna?

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day and head back to the milky way

Jason did fly her to that tree branch once. To ask her about his memories.

And we're you lonely looking for yourself out there

Reyna knew he wasn't lonely while he was gone. He had Piper. But now he had Reyna.

Tell me did you sail across the sun did you make it to the mildly way to see the lights all faded and that heaven is overrated

Jason knew even though Piper was nice, he needed Reyna. When he first saw her for the first time after meeting Piper, Reyna looked sad.

Tell me did you fall from a shooting star

Reyna knew he had fell for Piper. But it was okay because she was with him now.

One without a permanent scar

Jason loved his scar now. Because Reyna loved it.

And did you miss me

Reyna knew he missed her now.

While you were looking for yourself out there

Jason had all his memories now. And he didn't regret a single one.

Thank you, thank you! I realized in all my other stories I forgot disclaimers! Well I do not own Percy Jackson and the olympians, or HOO. If I did, Piper would have been like, " Forget you Jason. I'm going out with Leo! Sucker!" And ya know they would also suck, so yeah.

Thegreekgoddesshestia


	2. Payphone :Jeyna

I'm at a pay phone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you

Jason tried to call Home as soon as he found out he was a Roman. But he couldn't, because he had spent all his change trying to call Reyna, as she was more important.

Where have the times gone  
baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two

Reyna wondered why Jason wasn't the same as he had been on all their quests. It was wrong. He was acting like a Greek. He even had forgotten the plans they had made the day he was swept away.

Yeah I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be

Reyna knew he couldn't remember all the times they had shared. He didn't even remember how HE used to be.

It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me

Jason remembered how Reyna had said that he was different now and she couldn't be friends anymore because he was with Piper.

You say it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try

Jason had asked why, and she said it was too late. What if you just tried? He had asked. She had responded with your not the same Jason I knew.

And in the time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down

Reyna blamed Jason for half of Rome burning down. If he hadn't been wasting time with Piper, the ship would have been built, and all the Greeks could have helped defend Rome.

I've wasted my nights  
You've turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed

Jason wasted nights trying to get her to be friends with him again. But Reyna just simply told him sorry. Now Jason was stuck. He wouldn't talk to anyone.

Still stuck in that time  
When we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise

Reyna couldn't let go of that memory. The one where Jason told her he loved her. But he hadn't meant it. Because if he had, he would've not gone out with Piper. She couldn't forgive him now.

I'm at a pay phone Trying to call homeAll of my change I spent on you

Jason left messages all over her window. But she would just throw them away. He stood outside her window yelling for her, but she never came.

Where have the times gone  
Baby it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two

Reyna knew Jason had never remembered the plans they had made. Because if he wanted her back, all he had to do was finish those plans.

If happy ever afters did exist  
I would still be holding you like this

Jason walked around his room thinking he would never get her back. He saw the picture of him holding Reyna on a rainy night. Gwen had taken it. They were happy then.

All those fairy tales are full of it  
One more love song I'll be sick

Reyna knew that she wouldn't get a fairy tale ending. So why was she surprised? Maybe because she thought Jason was different. She rolled her eyes as another love song came on the radio.

You turned your back on tomorrow  
Cause you forgot yesterday

Jason remembered the plans finally. But he didn't know that's what she wanted. So he turned his back on it, because he still hadn't remembered how excited she had been.

I gave you my love to borrow  
But you just gave it away

Reyna had given him all her love. But he had turned around and gave it all to Piper.

You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care

Jason was pretty sure Reyna thought he would just walk away and forget about him. But he didn't expect her to notice he cared so much still.

I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down

Reyna took Jason to see the ruins of the part of Rome that burned. And she explained to him how it was his fault.

Now I'm at a pay phone tryin' to call home all of my change I spent on you

Jason knew that Reyna blamed him spending all his time with Piper. He remembered he had said he loved her then came back with Piper.

Where have the times gone  
baby it's all wrong where are the plans we made for two if happy ever afters did exist

Reyna gave up on the plans. Jason would never remember. Jason would never be the same. If happy ever afters did exist, Reyna sure didnt have one.

I would still be holding you like this all those fairy tales are full of it one more love song I'll be sick

Jason missed holding Reyna. He hated fairy tales because they are all lies. He broke up with Piper, and then asked Reyna if they could be friends again. She asked him if he remembered. He had said what.

I'll be out spending all this money  
While your sitting around wondering  
Why wasn't it you who came up from nothing

Reyna took her emergency mortal money and Gwen. They left Camp Jupiter. She knew Jason was wondering what he was supposed to remember. Reyna wondered why Juno hadn't taken her instead, she wouldn't have forgotten Jason.

Made it from the bottom  
When you see me I'm stunting  
All of my cars start with the push of a button

Jason finally started talking to people. But he was always challenging dangerous monsters. He would electrify things for no reason.

Telling me all the chances I blew up  
Or whatever you call it  
Switch the number to my phone

Reyna always heard Jason's voice saying I came back for another chance. But you wouldn't give it to me. Reyna switched the number to her phone.

So you could never call it  
Don't need my name on the show  
You see me I'm balling

Jason switched his phone number too. He knew it was all the gods fault. He wouldn't have forgotten the plans in the first place then.

Swish what a shame you could've got picked  
Had a really good game but you missed your last shot

Reyna knew it was a shame he didn't pick her, that had a lot of good games and fun times together. But she missed her last shot to take him back.

So you talk about who you see at the top or what you could have but it's sad to say its over for

Jason was so completely confused. Reyna was gone. He had no more chances.

Phantom pulled up like vallet open doors wiz got what you were looking for

Reyna and Gwen found an empty warehouse with the doors open they slept there that night. Reyna's dreams were full of Jason saying to Piper, I finally found what I was looking for.

Now it's me who they want

Jason knew everyone wanted h to be happy, but he couldn't with Reyna gone.

So you can go and take that little piece of Greek with you

Reyna remembered the last thing she said to Jason. She said: Go! Go and take that little piece of graecus with you.

I'm at a pay phone trying to call home all of my change I spent on you

Jason kept calling her number, until he finally realized she had it switched.

Where have the times gone baby it's all wrong where are the plans we made for two

Reyna was never coming back. Ever.  
She knew they could never be the same.

If happy ever afters did exist I would still be holding you like this

Jason left camp with Dakota to find her. And Dakota missed Gwen.

All those fairytales are full of it  
one more love song I'll be sick  
now I'm at a pay phone

Reyna left when they came for her. Gwen went with them, and Jason stayed and extra night looking for her, but she was long gone. She had joined the Amazons with her sister.

There you have it! A sad Jeyna song-fic. I have been writing all day. So bye!  
TheGreekGoddessHestia


	3. Enchanted :Jeyna

All Reyna's point of view

There I was again tonight

Forcing laughter

Faking smiles

Same old tired lonely place

As I sat at the table in between Gwen and Bobby, I couldn't stop thinking about Jason. Percy had been doing a great job as Praetor, I didn't look as tired and lonely. Bobby told a joke, I forced some believable laughter. Gwen complemented me, I smiled. I missed Jason.

Walls of insincerity

Shifting eyes and vacancy

Vanished when I saw your face

When Jason came back on the mast of a massive warship, all the Romans' eyes lit up, but especially mine. No Roman was still worried about the Greeks. Minus Octavian.

All I can say is

It was enchanting to meet you

I flashed back to the first time we met. When I had acted like I hated him, but was secretly in love with him.

Your eyes whisper have we met

Across the room your silhouette

Starts to make it's way to me

His eyes landed on me. I stared back, seeing the look in his eye. He wasn't sure if he knew me, but he knew my name. He started heading toward me.

The playful conversation starts

Counter all your quick remarks like

Passing notes in secrecy

He came over and whispered "Reyna." to himself, as if trying to remember more. He asked me a few questions. And I replied quickly, knowing the Romans were watching their Praetors.

And it was enchanting to meet you

All I can say is I was

enchanted to meet you

I told Jason of all the adventures we had together. And I told him what I hadn't before. That I had loved him all along.

This night is sparkling

don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck

Blushing all the way home

I told him about my favorite memory. We sat under the stars as they sparkled. "My favorite memory though, is the mount Tam battle. You and I fought side by side. We took down Krios together. And after we had sent him to Pluto, we sat by the rock, and stared at the stars. Then you leaned over and-" Jason interrupted, "Kissed you. I'm sorry about that, you know. You aren't still mad, are you? You slapped me pretty hard. I can kind of still feel it." he said running his hand over his cheak. I shook my head and looked at the stars.

I'll spend forever

Wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

As I continued to tell him about most of our adventures, he was staring at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." he said. "Jason Grace, tell me what you consider nothing!" I said raising my voice, but not quite yelling. "I just remembered something. Wasn't I going to take you into New Rome for your birthday?" I smiled and hugged him glad that he remembered.

The lingering question kept me up

Two a.m. Who do you love

I wondered till I'm wide awake

When I got back home, it was one a.m., I sat on my bed. After I hugged him, he mentioned that he also liked Piper. From the way he said my name As I pulled away from him... He looked regretful. I had glared at him and ran away.

Now I'm pacing back and forth

Wishing you were at my door

I'd open up and you would say hey

I started pacing. I wished I hadn't ran. But it's too late. I heard a knock, I hoped it was Jason. It was. "Reyna, I don't like Piper more than you. All I was saying is that I have a few tiny feelings for her. Not as many as I have for you." he said. I opened the door. He gave a weak smile.

It was enchanting to meet you

All I know is I was enchanted to meet you this night is sparkling

Don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck

blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I invited him in and we sat on the couch and talked. I told him what had happened after he left. Everyone was frantic, and I was tired from doing double work, and lonely. Then he leaned over and kissed me again. As he pulled back I saw him flinch. "I'm not going to hit you, you dope!" And to prove it, I leaned over and kissed him. He put his arm around me and we basically talked all morning.

This night is flawless

Don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck

Blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you

After we went and had breakfast,(We got some pretty weird looks after coming out of my room together. Dirty minds.) We finished our Praetor duties. Then we headed to the stables. I challenged Jason to a race as we did almost everyday before Juno kidnapped him. I jumped on Skippy, and Jason flew. I raced him to the cliff. He was staring at me and ran into the side of the cliff, though. I laughed and helped him up.

This is me praying that

this was the very first page

Not where the storyline ends

My thoughts will echo your name

Until I see you again

As Jason and the other six left on the ship, I prayed to Aphrodite that I would see him again. I really could not stop thinking about him.

These were the words I held back as you were leaving to soon

I was enchanted to meet you

'I love you, Jason Grace.' those were the words I could not tell him. I might've though, if he hadn't left after just getting back.

Please don't be in love with someone else

please don't have somebody waiting on you

Please don't be in love with someone else

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

It's not that I didn't trust Jason, I did, but he had feelings for Piper, and they were on that ship together for a long while. So I paid Leo to tell me of anything happened between them. And also to make sure Jason didn't find out that I had paid Leo to watch him.

This night is sparkling

Don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck

Blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever

wondering if you knew

This night is flawless

Don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck

dancing around all alone

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else please don't have somebody waiting on you

When Jason got back, he was injured badly. I helped him to the infirmary. Once he was better, we had a picnic. I finally got those words out that I had meaning to say. "I love you Jason Grace." "I love you too, Rey."

Yay! The end! I loved the end! And before I forget, the idea to use this song was from Sillygoose97618.

And when Jason runs into the cliff, and Reyna started laughing, that was from this poster I saw on google images. It said 'Good friends help you up when you fall. Best friends burst laughing, trip you again, and continue to laugh.' I would have had Reyna push him down again, but I can't see her shoving him off a cliff. Just saying. Weird thing that just happened: my Friend Katie, just told me she was looking at my dad's Facebook. I asked her why she was stalking my dads facebook, and she says 'Trouble with fake nails, sorry' Isn't that weird? Oh yeah and when I still got on my Dsi, there was this flipnote hatena, where you can draw a drawing and make it move, and this girl Valerie, she did this really awesome Phineas and Ferb one, but she turned it into a mini series. It was so good, someone suggested her to help with the actual show on Disney. Anyway if you want to check it out, you can go to .com and look up Valerie. She uses different symbols in her name, Though.

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus


	4. Sorry :Jeyna

Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away

I missed you and things weren't the same

Jason was thinking about Reyna. When he had chose Piper, he didn't know it would effect both of them so much. Piper had left him for

Leo, And now Jason knew he had made the Wrong choice. If he had picked Reyna, Reyna never would have left him. She would never do anything that cold.

'Cause everything inside it never comes out right

And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die

He'd try to talk to her, But whenever he tried to tell her what Piper did, she always stopped him at Piper's name. She would never cry in front of the legion, but when he came back, Percy gave him the praetor house, and he could hear her sob at night. It made him so angry, knowing he had caused that, For a girl who just got up, left, and made out with his best friend.

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue

I'm sorry about all things I said to you

He would apologize often, Saying he was sorry, for not thinking ahead and being bad, but it always made her sadder. He remembered the words he said when he was telling her he picked Piper, and he was sure she did too. "Reyna, I'm Picking Piper. You and I were never really going to work. Piper was meant to take your Place." He had sounded cold and insencitive. After that Reyna's eyes welled up with tears and she punched him. Really hard in the nose.

And I know, I cant take it back.

I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds

Truth was, he really loved Reyna, not Piper. He was too blind at the time. He remembered how when the ship first landed, Reyna's eyes searched the ship. When they landed on him, a large beautiful smile appeared. She ran straight up to him and kissed him, full on the mouth. He really loved that kiss. He loved it. He loved her. He still wished He had never fell for Piper and said those stupid words to Reyna.

And baby, the way you make my world go round

And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

Honestly, Jason wasn't sure he could take much more of Reyna ignoring him. She was his world. He Regretted it everyday, every second, every moment. But he couldn't take it back.

This time I think, I'm to blame

It's harder to get through the days

He knew it was all hs fault Reyna didn't seem half as lively. Apparently, the legion knew too. They gave him dirty looks as he passed. Now his only friends ere Gwen, Dakota, and Bobby. But mosty Bobby, As Gwen was always trying to get Dakota to stop drinking. He was having a whole lot of trouble fighting monsters, because he just couldn't get his mind off Reyna.

You get older and blame turns to shame

'Cause everything inside it never comes out right

And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die

The wrong choices always followed him. He'd become a sad, moping, shell of a person. Reyna didn't blame him much anymore, they were friends again, because Reyna was angry at the legion for treating Jason that way. They didn't spend much time together, and when they did, Jason was sure he caught a little bit of saddness in her eyes.

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue

I'm sorry about all things I said to you

And I know, I cant take it back

Jason once even prayed to Jupiter, Saturn, and Venus, to get a redo of that day. But, sadly, too much time had passed. He decided he would never give up, continue apologizing, and Begging for forgiveness. She always gave him that sad beautiful smile, And said "Jason, were friends. I don't care if you think were not. But if your expecting me to give you another chance the other way, I'm sorry Jason. You already've done enough damage. Now drop and give me 50."

I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds

And baby, the way you make my world go round

And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

Those two kisses, were all he got from Reyna. He begged and pleaded with every god he could name, to finally get another chance. Apparently Reyna had done the same thing, except asking the gods to NOT let it happen. Jason was pretty sure he was close to getting Venus to side with him though.

Every single day, I think about how we came all this way

The sleepless nights and the tears you cried

During the war with Gaea, Reyna had been taken captive with Nico, and A bunch of other demigods. He was proud though, that it was Reyna, who led the prison break, and ran into battle, She stood and fought next to him. He remembered the nights Reyna cried over him. He was very angry at that thought and stabbed Gaea, right in the middle of her foehead, pulled his sword out stuck it in both her eyes, and continued stabbing whist Reyna chopped her Head off. They made a pretty good team.

It's never too late to make it right

Oh yeah Sorry

While Reyna was happy after winning the battle with Gaea, He comepletely explained. Everything how he was terrified that Reyna was going to do some thing irrational, How Piper had left, and how Stupid he was for thinking that Piper actually loved him, when he knew for sure that the girl in front of him did.

I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue

I'm sorry about all things I said to you

And I know, I cant take it back

I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds

And baby, the way you make my world go round

And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

After he apologized for the seventeen-millionth time, Reyna did something comepletely unexpected. She leaned forward ... and... Slapped him. Actually he had expected that. What he didn't expect was for her to kiss him after. He smiled and hugged her. He thanked Venus, and fell down. Reyna raised an eyebrow. He started laughing, and pretty soon she joined him. Then Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Thalia, and even Hylla. Then Reyna sat up, and turned to him. "Listen up Grace. You ever do ANYTHING like that again, I will kick your Podex intonext week. And then let Aurum and Argentium finish you off." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Thalia and Hylla whispering. No doubt about how stupid boys are or us. I turned to Reyna and smirked. "You got it, Praetor Reyna." I said salluting.

I only got one thing to say today.

JEYNA FTW!

I am Gwen daughter of Arcus


	5. What About Now :Jeyna

Shadows fill an empty heart as love is fading

From all the things that we are. But are not saying

Jason's heart was heavy. He knew,.. He knew that Reyna was someone important.

He just couldn't remember who. His heart seemed as if all the love it had once held,...Disappeared.

He tried to ask her who she was,.. but he had a bad choice of wording, and she crossed her arms and stalked off.

Can we see beyond the scars and make it to the dawn?

Now, Reyna wouldn't even talk to him. Percy had even tried to give him the praetorship back, but Reyna had told both him and Percy,

"I'd rather work with a person who blew up my home,... Than the person who can't seem to remember me." Glaring.

Change the colors of the sky and open up to

Jason was thinking that night. The way Reyna's voice cracked, as if she needed to cry, but was refusing to let it out.

The way she tried to glare at him, but ended up with this halfway look on her face,... Trying not to smile, and trying to look angry.

The ways you made me feel alive, the ways I loved you

Reyna must have thought of him as something more than a friend. That night, in his dream, a lone memory appeared.

The time Bobby had pushed them up against each other, at the dance. Reyna had actually not really minded.

He had expected her to slap both him and Bobby,... But instead,... She smiled.

And Jason's heart had leapt,... For that had been the first time he'd seen her smile when Bobby pulled one of his tricks.

That was also the night that he had realized he loved her.

For all the things that never died

To make it through the night, love will find you

Each year, Camp Jupiter had a dance... The dance of Lady Venus. The dance was organized by Venus' children.

And long ago, someone had started a rumor, that if you didn't go to the dance, Lady Venus would make you look like Elmo... All furry and red.

No one really believed it,... But no one wanted to find out eiether. The night of the had tried to find Reyna, but instead he found Bobby.

Bobby confessed he was going to do the same thing he did that night. But Reyna decided not to come, even if it meant she looked like Elmo.

What about now? What about today?

What if you are making me all that I was meant to be?

Jason had stormed over to Reyna's house. Quite litterally. A storm was brewing, as the son of Jupiter was frusterated.

"Reyna! I'm sorry I can't remember much, but I remember that you weresomeone important. And... That I loved you."

Reyna's door cracked. She peeked out, hair in a ponytail, pencil behind her ear. She waited for him to continue.

"Look, It was all Juno. She kidnapped me, She did all this. How about this? Tomorrow, I can fly us up to Olympus, and we can do some damage. Sound like fun?"

Jason knew she would just love to do EXACTLY what Piper did to Dylan, To Juno.

What if our love never went away?

What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

Baby, before it's too late, what about now?

Jason was sure, NO certain, that if Juno hadn't been such a (I'd really love to say this word, but this is a K rated fic), Reyna and him would've been together.

If Jason had stayed, those eight months wouldn't've had such an impact on their realationship. Jason would've asked her out, as he couldn't now, Because Reyna was still pretty unsure about him.

The sun is breaking in your eyes to start a new day

This broken heart can still survive with a touch of your grace

The light in Reyna's eyes began to fade as she realized they were doomed. It struck Midnight, and Gaea was still strong, as the demigods spirit's were fading quick.

Jason couldn't deny it. He felt there was no way to win also. His heart deflated, as he joined the hopeless demigods, swinging, slashing, and stabbing.

Reyna looked about ready to drop. Jason swung a little harder, but it still wasn't enough. Gaea, began to wrap roots around his feet. He didn't even have enough energy to cut them off.

He simply fell to the ground. Reyna bent sdown over him... Cut off the roots from his feet,... Pulled him up, and as he attempted to fall back down, she kissed him with no hesitation.

Shadows fade into the light

I am by your side, where love will find you

Jason Had enough energy to light up a football stadium. He zapped Gaea, with 2000 volts. She let out a scream of agony, but still refused to die! Annabeth got the Message Reyna had sent, and kissed Percy full on the lips. Percy decided to pull a Jason, and summoned an entire ocean. Leo seemed to think this was the perfect time to pull a stupid move, and get slapped. He kissed Piper, She didn't seem to mind, but she still smacked him. Leo lit up like he re-entered the atmoshere, eyes wide. Hazel kissed Frank on cheek as he turned into a Bear. Apparently, Gaea didn't like this new hope.

What about now? What about today?

What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?

What if our love, it never went away?

Gaea Bound them all in rosebushes, with extra large thorns. They worked as a team, cut them off each other's ankles. They all nodded simontaniously and all used the'ir powers at once.

Apparently the gods needed that signal before they woould help, AT ALL, As a large beam of light shone down on Gaea's Hill. Er,...Head. The gods were working together with demigods.

Reyna stepped back, knowing that she wasn't one of the seven.

What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

Baby, before it's too late, what about now?

Gaea started to melt, until she was a pile of warm, sticky, mud and quicksand. Jason sent Reyna a sarcastic smile, and she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"C'mon Reyna. Give me a hug. Come here!" He yelled chasing after her.

Now that we're here, now that we've come this far

Just hold on

There is nothing to fear, for I am right beside you

For all my life, I am yours

Years later, Gaea returned with two allies. Atlas and Kronos. This time there was only the three. And this time. Jason wasn't one. Reyna had been chosen for this prophecy.

Along with another girl and Bobby. The girl's name was Stella, daughter of Atlas, so she was the best to fight him, for she could weaken him with connection.

We also found out the reason why no one ever found out Bobby's parentage. His father was Kronos, and so he could never be claimed. Reyna however had no connection with any of them.

That made her job the hardest, though Jason knew she could do it.

What about now? What about today?

What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?

What if our love never went away?

What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

Baby before it's too late, what about today?

After World war three had ended, Reyna was injured badly. Her ankle had snapped, and her arm had been whacked away at. He did the same thing he had done for Piper, and set her foot.

Then he wrapped her arm up, gave her some ambrosia, then flew her back to Camp Jupiter. She looked down, panicked for a second, then relaxed, and smiled at Jason.

YAY HAPPY ENDING!

I felt so... Venus-ish when I wrote the kissing scene. I REALLY loved the Liper kiss! It was like, 'Whhaaaattt?! Why is she not slapping me?'

I also loved the Gaea's Hill- Head.


	6. I Knew You Were Trouble: Jeyna

I KNEW you were TROUBLE.

Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago, I was in your sights, you got me alone, you found me, you found me, you found me,

When Jason came back, Reyna was expecting him to be exactly like he used to be. She was also expecting an apology, eight months of work alone... Reyna knew she should have never let him go on that walk. He told her he was tired, and he needed to go on a walk to clear his mind. However, she WAS expecting him to return.

I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that, And when I fell hard, you took a step back, without me, without me, without me,

Reyna was told by friends for YEARS she needed to loosen up. But with Hylla abandoning her, and all her work... It couldn't be done. That was until she met Jason Grace. He changed everything. He could make her laugh when she was frustrated, or smile when she was mad. He was like a big goofy seal, and Reyna loved it.

And he's long gone, when he's next to me, and I realize, the blame is on me,

But she didn't think about the warning Juno had given her. "He must learn, WE must all learn. And he's going to have to leave you to do it." Reyna had thought Juno meant he was just going to go home to his family he never talked about. But instead, he flat-out disappeared. No note, no clue. Eventually people gave up, and Reyna's brain did too, but she knew deep down he would be back.

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now, Flew me to places I'd never been, Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground, Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble, Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble,

The first time she met Jason, she had been in the Praetor's office with the two old Praetors. When Jason walked into the office and smiled at her, she knew he was going to be a problem. And he was. Oh, he most certainly was. He followed her around everywhere, trying to get her to talk. After a month or so, Reyna had asked him why. He said, "Why can't we be friends?" She smiled, and after that they were friends, Best friends.

No apologies, He'll never see you cry, pretends he doesn't know, that he's the reason why, you're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning,

But now he's back. Reyna's supposed this was going to be the BEST moment of her life, Jason was back. And she was never going to let him go again. But she was wrong, she didn't even get the chance to say hello, he walked directly past her. He held the hand of an Native-american girl... Reyna knew she had been replaced.

And I heard you moved on, from whispers on the street, a new notch in your belt, is all I'll ever be, But now I see, now I see, now I see, He was long gone, when he met me, and I realize, the joke is on me,

Now Reyna was still the only Praetor... Jason had made it obvious that he was going back to Camp-Grecian, instead of staying in the place he belonged, with the people who had generously taken him in since he was a baby! Reyna and Jason had saved each other's lives many times, but now... it was like they never even met. Reyna realized that he might have amnesia, but she heard Piper asking Jason about her. Jason had so coldly said, 'Reyna? Yeah, We used to be friends, but now you're the one who's important to me.'

I knew you were trouble, when you walked in, so shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been, Til you put me down, oh, I knew you were trouble, when you walked in, so shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been, now I'm lying on the cold hard ground,

Reyna wanted nothing more than for Jason to care about her once more, for them to be Best Friends again, for two people not to have abandoned her. But sometimes you have to give up. Reyna found that odd, considering that the entire eight months Jason had been gone , she didn't give up. But now that he was back, she saw he truly didn't care. So she gave up. Not because she didn't care, but because he didn't.

Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble, oh, oh, trouble, trouble trouble, And the saddest fear comes creeping in, that you never loved me, or her or anyone, or anything, Yeah,

Reyna realized how much Jason actually cared for her. None. If he did, he would've acknowledged her existence. And one night, Reyna was taking a walk, to clear her head. And she saw Jason and Piper in Reyna and Jason's special spot. Not only had he taken her to their special spot, but he had stolen her jelly beans too! Reyna knew that even if she wanted to, she could never forgive him.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in, So shame on me now, Flew me to places I'd never been, So you put me down oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked in, So shame on me now, Flew me to places I'd never been, Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground, Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble, Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble,

The part Reyna loved the most, was the fact that Jason had never ever acknowledged her again. He never even looked her way. Reyna began to wonder if she was invisible. He never apologized, Not for leaving her by herself as ruler to a bunch of unruly Romans, Not for giving Piper their special spot and Reyna's jelly beans, not for ignoring her, not for using her.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in, trouble, trouble, trouble, I knew you were trouble when you walked in, trouble, trouble, trouble!

Sadly Reyna and Jason never made up. Piper and Jason married and they moved to New York, to be near Camp Half-Blood. And Reyna ended up marrying Bobby, and they stayed in California. Reyna and Jason never saw each other again. Jason never thought about Reyna again, but Reyna knew it wasn't supposed to end that way. She never lost the hope, the memories, the love for the son of Jupiter. And what did she get in return? Jason wouldn't even attend the funeral of his raven-haired, brown-eyed, Praetor Best Friend.

Hey! I made a Picture to go alone with this, so if you want to look at it, here's the link!

#/d5qfjvu

:D I am Gwen daughter of Arcus


End file.
